Failed Fanfics and Future Ideas
by StereoFreak
Summary: These are fanfiction ideas I have wanted to start on but couldn't. I compiled them and put them here. If you want to see one of these fanfiction ideas become fully fledged fanfics, then just leave a comment. Some stories are not finished.
1. Chapter 1

Bored, Wally taps his pen against the equation filled notebook. It had been almost half an hour since the proffeser had stepped out of the classroom to go to the restroom and he hasn't come back since. He knows he shouldn't intervene when he was in civvies but he can't stop but wonder. By now he was debating on wether to call the League or not.

He decides to give the proffeser a few more minutes before he himself goes and investigates. If something is going on, he'll call the League and request for back up.

Ten minutes pass and Wally decides to leave his stuff and go check on the proffeser. He excuses himself from his friends and goes out the door, ignoring all of the other people's warnings of detention for exiting class.

He walks out of his class and roams the halls until he comes up to the restrooms. One door is for girls and another for the guys. Both doors were similar, they both have that nasty combination of the colors blue and yellow, making it look like pee. The doors could easily be confused if a person wasn't looking up when they enter the bathroom.

He enters the one with the symbol of a guy at the front, which marks the only difference between both doors. The rooms inside are much better than the doors in his opinion. The restroom is actually very clean compared to their entrances.

Wally scans the whole restroom for his proffeser but no one is in the room. He walks out thinking that maybe he was in the other two men's restroom that UTV had. So he walks around checking every restroom for his proffeser but he isn't in any of them.

Wally walks back to his classroom slowly. He ponders wether he should call the League and get them to investigate.

'Though it'd be better if the police dealt with this before the League does.' He thinks.

When he opens the door to the classroom he is shocked at what he sees. The whole room is covered with bodies and blood. All of his friends and peers are dead and their guts hang out from the stomach wounds they have. He runs around the room with his super speed, trying to find any survivors.

He comes up empty with no survivors. He grabs his phone and he was about to call 9-1-1 when he noticed what was on the blackboard.

A single lightning bolt in reverse encircled in black, with blue lightning coming out of it. Even though it is a drawing, Wally shudders at how realistic the lightning is, he can even- hear it?

He quickly runs across the room in time to avoid a punch. Wally takes out his ring and puts it on. He clicks it, and out comes the Flash suit. The suit glues to him with the speedforce energy he creates. Wally observes the opponent he has in front of him.

He was a tall person with a version of his suit except it was all black. He had no cowl, in the place were his mouth should have been, molten fangs hanged. Blue lightning coursed out of him. The energy of time, Wally noticed.

The man pointed at him. He did not speak at all, his molten mouth remained shut. Maybe that's why he couldn't speak, because his mouth was molten.

Blue lightning trailed behind the man as he raced out of the building. Wanting justice for his friends, Wally followed after him.

They raced all across the gem cities and into the open world. After a few seconds of racing, Wally noticed how the other ominous speedster was way ahead of him. The man in black was faster than The Fastest Man Alive!

Flash pushed himself to run faster, more lightning coursed out of him as he generated more and more speedforce as he ran to catch up. Each step taking more and more concentraiton out of Wally.

As both men raced, or more like Flash tried to keep up, Wally noticed how he had started to feel a tug at his energy. He could feel the speedforce trying to claim him. It sorrounded him in more energy and he started to run faster.

Panicked, Wally halted to a stop in the middle of nowhere. His breaths came out shallow, his asthma kicked in at the perfect moment. He sat down on the grass and mentally face palmed himself for letting the unknown speedster run away. The man in black could have been from the future for fuck's sake and he would never see him again.

He tried tapping into the Speedforce but it wouldn't allow him. He felt the connection there, but no ignition. He tried once more and found a tiny thread of Speedforce energy he could use to restore his powers.

Wally focused on it and finally, lightning raced through him. His powers were back, but not like before. His powers felt sluggish, like someone had accidentally dropped soda on a picture and smudged it.

He shook this feeling off and ran back to Central City, back to UTV were he was going to have to answer to many police officers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry let tears fall from his eyes without a care. He sat back down on the white porch and sobbed. His dad was dead, along with his mother, both of them probably in the Speedforce for being killed by Speedsters.

'Oh, dad. How did I let you down? How could you say that you loved me when I let that monster kill you? I can run faster than sound! I could have stopped him!"

He punched the supporting beam for the roof at superspeed. His hand popped and the poor wood got splintered. He gritted his teeth while he craddled his hand against his chest.

Barry let his hand heal for a while. He stood up and peered into the small window a few feet away from the door that was covered by a curtain. And through the curtain he saw that everyone held up their glasses of wine, he heard Joe's window muffled voice say, "to Henry Allen!" Couple more voices repeated after, but much more quieter than before.

Barry turned away from the window, he couldn't look at the people who he had saved. It reminded him of Henry too much for him to bare. He instead quickly checked if there was anyone who could see him, once he saw that he wasn't in sight of anyone, he ran.

He pushed past all of the small and tall buildings of Central and into Starling City. Here he would be able to run away from memories of his deceased rushed by many buisnesses and homes until he got to the outskirts of Starling.

The only things that greeted Barry were a cow named Max, the stars and the wind. He petted the cow and tickled its would be chin were it's chain with its name dangled side to side. He let the farm animal be and sat down 


	3. Chapter 3

'Fuck them!' He thought.

Wally walked on a sidewalk at midnight. His mind on the previous encounter with the team. They had angered him when he messed up on a mission and caused Robin to suffer third degree burns. He tried to apologize to him, but the team gave him shit and wouldn't allow him to visit Dick.

It had continued for a few minutes until Wally could take it no longer and lashed back at them. He screamed at all of them and ran to his room in the cave until debriefing.

Wally had thought that debriefing was going to go at least a whole lot easier because the team was not allowed to talk during debriefing.

Well, that was not the plan. The team had been called to the training area for debriefing. And only when Wally entered the room and saw Batman with his hands in fist did he realize it was not going to be better.

"Team, report." Batman's voice more stiffer than usual. It sounded like they had put restraints on his vocal cords. Wally shuddered at the thought.

After the team had debriefed Batman on what had happened on the mission, the Dark Knight turned to him. The white of his cowl becoming slits.

"You are dismissed from the team for a week-"

"What?!," Wally interrupted, his eyes wide in shock and anger.

"You can't dismiss me! It was a mistake, and everyone makes mistakes!"

Batman's eyes narrowed down further upon the young hero, effectevly making Wally severely uncomfortable.

"You put your teammate in mortal peril, that is not a mistake that can be allowed to pass. You will recieve extra training lessons from Black Canary and Flash, and you will also now be dismissed until further notice."

Wally felt as if he lost his balance. Dark spots appeared before him, and his breathing becoming shallow as he tried to find words.

"B-b-but you said a week!" Wally almost puked by thinking of indifinite suspension and extra training.

"Now I changed it until further notice." Batman hissed out.

The team almost pittied him as he hung his head and slowly walked out of the training room. They had obviously expected some kind of punishment wether it be no missions for a month or no superheroing for a week, though they had not thought on how harsh his actuall punishment was going to be.

Wally got out of there and ran around the world, his anger and guilt fueling his tears that were carried away by the force of the wind. He eventually stopped in a small town were dogs could be heard barking into the night.

He went for a walk around the town to calm him down. The wind brushed his slin with cold comfort, it allowed him to clear his mind and focus on the moment.

Wally thought back to the mission they had done earlier that day. The mission was simple to begin with. Wally had to scout the area around a hidden Cobra factory and make sure that no threats were upon them.

After Wally had found nothing he informed the team. The team procceeded with the missionp


	4. Chapter 4

'I'm fucking tired of their shit! I know they hate me! I can see it in their eyes.' Wally thought angrily, kicking a trash can as he walked on the sidewalk.

'I hate being treated like a child too. Can't they understand that all I do is an act!' Wally rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'I'm tired. I just can't keep up,' Wally chuckled at the irony of that. 'I'm the fastest kid alive and I can't keep up.

Anger boiled up in him. He turned to the night sky and screamed.

He hated them. He fucking despised them now. Just like they despised him. But he was going to show them. He is going to show them that he can rid the world of evil.

He went behind a booth in an alley way. He wrinkled his nose in disguist at the combined smell of beers and old cigarette buds. He hid behind a trash can and changed into his Kid Flash costume.

Wally took a moment to stare at his suit. He looked all around the red and yellow costume for something.

He clicked his tounge in victory as he found what he was searching for.

The speedster held up a little device that was beeping a very dim red. If it werent for his training with Flash he probably would have missed it.

He now held it in his hand and decided what to do with it. He could plant it on a rodent and lead anyone who checked up on his location to a stinky sewer. Or he could crush it.

He took a few moments to think on it. The dirty smell of the alley getting to him. He wrinkled his nose again. 'To hell with it,' he thought. His vibrated his hand through it and observed what his disfunctional vibrations did to the small device.

"Ka-boom," he muttered.

He stepped into the shadows and allowed himself to relax a bit. He wanted to take a few minutes to plan his future.

He never thought he would plan his future, but as he sat there, starring at the twinkling of the dim stars, he realized that he couldn't be controlled. He couldn't be a puppet to the League. He was a puppet to them, right?

He had read on manipulation and all of the League's actions scraped the surface of did it at such a small level that none of the team foumd out.' Not even Rob. Pathetic. And he was Batman's partner!'

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he allowed his mind to kick into super speed and uncover all the bs the League had put them through.

To say that he was mad was an understatment when he was done. No, he was furious.

He kicked the garbage bag so hard it spilled it's contents. Mostly beer bottles, cigarettes, and condoms came out of the bag. More than likely from that bar he was near.

He wiped the top of his boot with a piece of the plastic bag.

"Well, time to go on my own."

He tossed the piece of used plastic to the side and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse and Wally both sat at the edge of Star Labs, a tense silience taking a hold of them. Wally cracked his fingers akwardly, one by one as Jesse messed with her brown hair. The only sounds heard were from the night time Central City and it's citizens.

Finally deciding to kill the silence, Wally ruffled his red hair and turned to Jesse. " Do you remember at least a tiny piece of me?"

She shook her head sadly and looked down, ashamed that she couldn't remember him. Wally snorted and made a move to get up but Jesse stopped him. He looked back at her with a questioning glance.

"But I would like to learn," she replied.

He stiffly nodded, as if she were a stranger to him. Wally sat himself back down on the ledge, he swung his legs as he tried to form a coherent sentence to explain to Jesse how much he loved her.

"First let me tell you something, I am not from this timeline, but I love you. I love you with all of my essence, but you don't remember, in the past timeline you did, but now you don't. Now you fall in love with who ever you want to, but it can't be me. It can be with the other Wally, but not me."  



	6. Chapter 6

All of the screens in the Cortex flashed red, signaling an increased energy spike. Non of the team were in the Cortex, they were outside watching the race between Zoom and Barry. In the middle of the room, lightning crackled and started to appear suddenly.

The team went back into Star Labs, to see that on all the Sony tv's a warning emitted saying high energy in the Cortex. Barry raced to the Cortex along with the crew who arrived a few seconds later.

In the middle of the room a huge ball of lightning sat. Harry walked towards the computers and started typing away. Barry turned back towards Harry.

"What is it?" He yelled over the crackling.

Harrison Wells typed in a fee more things, the computer beeped and pulled up a chart and the energy levels. He muttered to himself then turned to Barry.

"It's a Speedforce fluxuation, do you have anything to do with this Allen?" He asked, a bit annoyed at having to solve another problem.

Barry held his hands up in comeplete loss, non of this made sense, this never happened before. He tried to touch the lightning but something told him not to. He instead backed off and allowed the energy to be.

A sudden yell of pain came from within inside the lightning. Barry's eyes widened, not exlecting someone to be in the lightning, he stepped forward.

A guy appeared within the lightning. He had red hair and some freckles, he wore a yellow suit, the lightning bolt red and the circle white. Barry cocked his head to the side to try and identify this person.

The guy then looked up at Barry, and… smiled? He smiled at Barry and tried to reach forward but he suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Barry, you've got to remember me. You have to remember what happened! Years were taken from us, love was taken away from this universe, you have to rem-" the guy was cut off once more as he doubled over in pain. He coughed and looked up at Barry, expectantly.

Barry shook his head lost, "I don't remember you."

"Barry, you have to go to Bruce and ask him about the letter, his fathers letter. And thanks," he said as he started ti fade, a weak smile and tears on his face.

"Thanks for teaching me how to love Barry, even though you don't remember me now, I still want to thank you. You and Aunt I took me in when my parents kicked me out, and you tought me how to be a better person, to be a better hero. Goodbye, Barry"

Barry's eyes widened in realization.

"Wally!" He yelled and grabbed ahold of his fading arm. A boom shook Star labs from the explosion of lightning. Wally kneeled on the ground trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Barry.

"You… said… my name," Barry walked towards Wally and gave him a hug, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, kid. I'm so sorry, how could I ever forget you?!" The team just stared at the both of them as they just appeared out of nowhere, which was kind of true for Wally.

Iris walked forward and turned to Wally and poked him in the chest. "You can't be Wally, Wally is at home, he better be." Wally backed off with his hands in the air.

"Alright let me explain. But first I need some food, being trapped in the Speedforce does take a toll on you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Wally scribbled down some equations into his sketchbook. He had bought the sketchbook to draw all of the people from the previous timeline, before that thing took over and changed the universe. With his speed he quickly solved all of the equations he had scribbled in a page. After a little while of writing and sketching, he got bored, so he got up and went exploring Star Labs.

He walked all over the place, exploring rooms, old offices and even the snack room that still had a working vending machine. He purposely avoided the Cortex because there was where they were discussing wether he was going to be locked up or not.

No one trusted him except for Barry, but even Barry seemed distrustfull of him, like he was going to betray him. Wally rolled his eyes at the thought. He had worked for several years next to Barry and the Teen Titans to just betray them. He sighed and moved on to the next room.

Inside the Cortex, all of the team were discussing where Wally was going to stay. Iris favored for him to be locked up, she found it a little bit odd to have two Wally's. Harry said that Wally should wear an inhibitor collar around his neck just to make sure that he wasn't a threat. Jesse just wanted to talk to him because of the weird look he gave her, like she was an important person in his life. She shook it off and listened in to the conversation.

They finally reached a verdict were Wally was to have a supervisor at all times. p 


End file.
